Kamen rider OOO meets Kamen rider Dragon knight
by DS Rider
Summary: this is the Pseudo sequel to my previous story Kamen Rider ooo with something else this is essentially what would happen if the characters from OOO met the character from Dragon knight and how they would interact with the story of Dragon knight even though dragon knight came out a year before OOO started to air Rated T for caution


Kamen rider ooo meets Kamen rider dragon knight

Author's note: hello everybody to start off this is the pseudo-sequel/ spinoff to my other story Kamen rider ooo with something else and in that story is set during the crossover movie between ooo and fourze so this is set a few weeks after that so on with the first chapter of this weird thing.

Kamen rider ooo and dragon knight does belong to me those privileges belong to Toei and possibly 4kids or Saban either way this thing needs to start.

After traveling the world together for several months trying to find a way to restore their fellow greed the bird greed known as Ankh to life the bear greed denjar and his loved one the aquatic greed mezool found themselves in a city in America just sat in small café across the street from a certain book store (it's the one from dragon knight you know where they hang around at Ive forgotten the name of it.) "Nothing absolutely nothing. I told you we should have stopped in Germany." Complained Mezool. "What we are going to at some point but since we haven't been together for eight centuries and you haven't seen much of the world even before you and the others were sealed away, I thought that you would like to see the world." replied Denjar.

(Scene cut)

"So what do we have here, well what ever they are their not human" xaviax said watching the couple in his fortress. He then spoke to his minions "bring them to me unharmed I need to find out what they are." Xaviax said as he continued to observe the pair.

(Scene cut)

Sensing something was not right the two greed payed the café bill and left bumping into. "Sorry there Eiji." Not realising that it was Eiji and when Denjar's brain started working properly "Eiji what are you doing here I thought you were staying with Hina and your son in Japan." "We are on holiday here." Eiji replied. "What do you mean by?" This was when that Denjar noticed Hina with her and Eiji's son Eiji junior was in a conversation with Mezool. Just as Denjar was about to say hello to Hina all five of them were grabbed by creatures they couldn't see and dragged into mirrors of all things.

(Scene cut)

In an apartment a few streets away three people were just sat down talking while having coffee until they sensed a disturbance and when they did they put down their beverages and bolted out of the door.

(Scene cut)

After the creatures had pulled the five into the mirrors all they could see was this weird realm that was cloudy and grey but then they could see the creatures when they could that meant that Eiji and Denjar could fight them knocking the creatures off of them they pulled out their belts inserted their core medals into them and both of them called out "Henshin!" Both of the belts called in the same voice but what they said was different Eiji's belt called out "Hawk! Tiger! Grasshopper! Ta To Ba, TaToBa" as his armour had finished forming around him and Denjar's called out "koala! Panda! Polar bear!" But unlike Eiji's armour where the medals aligned into a circular pattern Denjar's aligned into a triangular pattern. With both their armours formed they fought off the creatures that had brought them into this strange realm and head back the way they came leading back into the alley where they had been dragged through. But more creatures came out of the mirrors to try and grab them but they were shot down by a man and women these people were Shintaro Goto and Erika Satonaka wielding Birth busters "Goto, Erika what are you doing here. Let me guess a business trip?" Denjar asked. "You could say that" Goto replied as he attached the Kamen Rider Birth driver belt to his waist. Goto then placed a cell medal into his belt and twisted the large Golden dial that was on the right side of the belt which activated his armour, the armour of Kamen rider birth. When his armour had fully formed around his person he placed another cell medal into the belt and activated his drill arm weapon and joined the other two riders into the midst of combat.

This was when Kit Taylor, Len and Kase came round the corner. These three were also Kamen Riders but of a different sort Kit was known as Kamen Rider dragon Knight, Len is known as Kamen Rider Wing Knight and Kase is known as Kamen rider Siren. When they saw the scene they were to put it mildly a bit shocked at what they saw "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kit asked the two more experienced riders "yep more riders but like any I've seen before." Len answered. "Even if they are possibly enemies they look like they could use the help." Kase said as the three held out their advent decks in front of them, each of the decks had their own symbol on the front of them. On Kit's deck was the head of a dragon, On Len's there was a bat and On Kase's which unlike the other decks was white and had a golden swan on it. The three then shouted out "Kamen rider!" energy then shot out of the advent decks and formed identical belts around their waists the three then slotted their decks into the belts from which the decks started to spin which caused the three's own personal armours to form around them.

It was at this point that the three Japanese riders looked up to see the three new to them riders coming to help them out. When the monsters were fought off the six riders convened to introduce themselves to one another "As much as it is to meet fellow Kamen riders do you have a place where we can talk privately?" Denjar asked. And then the three greed, the two ventarans and four humans as well as a half human half greed infant left the scene.

(Scene Break)

Back at Kit's apartment the riders were explaining how they got their armours. "So let me get this straight, there have been Kamen riders in Japan since the seventies and that your rider powers come from creatures that were made up from medals which harness Human desire and were made eight hundred years ago in Germany so that the original Kamen Rider OOO could become a god?" Kit asked the Japanese riders. "Essentially yes. I and Mezool were among the greed created by the Original OOO and his alchemists eight hundred years ago. I am the bear themed greed and Mezool is the Aquatic Greed there was also: Kazari the jungle themed greed who was based off a lion, a tiger and a cheetah; Uva the insect Greed who was based off a stag beetle, a prey mantis and a grass hopper; my best friend Gamel the safari greed who was based off of a rhino, a gorilla and a elephant; and finally there was Ankh the bird greed who was based off a phoenix but the medals were that of a hawk, a peacock and a condor. Ankh was an ally to the original OOO but was a damn good friend to Eiji the current OOO. The most recent to join the ranks of the greed were Doctor Maki and Eiji Hino who are Dinosaur themed. There were greed like creatures but like Maki and most of the other greed they were destroyed in our battles against them. Ankh was the very last to be destroyed he sacrificed himself to prevent Eiji from becoming a full greed but he was too slow and Eiji became a greed." At this point Eiji looked down saddened by the remembrance of that final battle but Hina grasped his hand and smiled at him at this Eiji looked at Hina with a small smile on his face his eyes didn't really help portray the same emotion that his smile held. "However Ankh is the most likely to be restored as the core medal that contained his consciousness merely cracked in half rather than downright destroyed like the other greed's core medals were." Denjar said as he finished his rather slightly unnecessarily long-winded explanation.

"One thing that I've noticed is that you three use different design of transformation then each other. Can you explain that?" Len asked "my belt was the one used by the Original OOO eight hundred years ago and it was used to seal away all the greed apart from Denjar who had escaped long before then when he tried to become a god. Goto's belt was the second of two belts that used cell medals than core medals which my belt and Denjar use, the prototype belt was destroyed in battle against the same rider who Denjar got it from after he was defeated. The wearer of the proto-belt Date Akira is perfectly fine but his belt was so damaged that it was scrapped completely." Eiji answered. "Not really the Kougami Foundation is in the process of building a new belt for Date to use so at least you can have more backup." Satonaka imputed. "I'm surprised that you don't have your own belt Satonaka or do you just Goto's like that time you took his from him?" Hina asked. "Is that the time I saw Date lead a crying Goto from Maki's laboratory?" Denjar also asked but upon seeing the confusion on the other riders faces about someone else using the belt other than the first user like their own belts he clarified for them "the Birth belt as well as the Proto-Birth belt doesn't have Genetic locks on them so they can be used by anyone. And if I recall correctly that was the same night that Satonaka and Goto began their romantic relationship. And with that in mind is that why you two are here is this trip a romantic getaway?" Denjar asked to two in question. Don't be absurd while it is true that I and Erika are in a relationship this trip is purely business related." Goto defended. "Yeah the business of getting your hotel bedroom walls to shake." Mezool scoffed to which Goto and Satonaka flushed brightly and everyone else snorted except Eiji junior who was too young to understand what was being said.

"Now then enough about us tells us about yourselves, tell us how you became Kamen riders?" Denjar asked as he put the conversation back on track. The three other riders then explained their back stories, about how Len and Kase were from another version of Earth called Ventara which travel to could be accessed by any reflective surfaces mainly mirrors as long as they were riders any way. And that when they thought that their mentor and the enemy they were fighting Xiaviax were destroyed they as well as the other original ventaran riders went into a suspended animation cycle, one rider would stay active on duty for a year while the others slept but when it was the original Dragon knight's turn he betrayed them as it turned out that their enemy Xiaviax wasn't destroyed merely weakened in his final battle against the advent master, Master Eubuleon. Only Len and Kase survived where as the other ventaran riders were vented but Xiaviax started to recruit the earth duplicates of the original ventaran riders to fight them which is where Kit stepped in with his side of the story explaining about the other riders he fought and what they were like. The Japanese riders gave him looks of pity and sympathy knowing how hard it was to fight other riders who were being manipulated. After the explanation was completed Len concluded with a warning "Be warned if Xiaviax has taken an interest in you then it can't be good!"

And That is the first chapter of this weird thing over and done with and I want you to be honest what do you think of it. The reason the explanation was cut short on the last part was because I didn't want you to get bored just by reading continuous explanations about the different back stories of the shows (it was primarily done for people who weren't familiar with either show and their respective mythologies) so I decided to abridge it slightly either way I hope you share and review this thing. Also in the first Super Hero taisen movies both Date and Goto were in their specific birth armours this was my attempt at explaining why Date was able to transform since his belt was destroyed in the first battle against Poseidon. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed it and that you come and read the second chapter when it is out and when I have written it out so until then this is Vader's palace1234 signing off


End file.
